Codex entry: Mysteries of the Frostback Basin
} |excerptonly = } |name = Mysteries of the Frostback Basin |icon = Codex icon DAI.png |number DAI = 58 (+7TD, +10T) |image = Letters & Notes tarot.png |px = 270x360px |category DAI = Letters & Notes |location DAI = The Mystery of the Aqueducts: On a ruined aqueduct, northwest of Swampside Camp Secret Prisoners of Tevinter: Inside a locked cell in the Abandoned Jail during Storvacker Caged Secret of the Rockspit: On top of the Rockspit, west of Cliffside Camp The True Purpose of the Crater: On a terrace surrounding a Tevinter statue, west of the Frozen Gate near the fade rift |see also = |dlc DAI = Jaws of Hakkon |related = Codex entry: Tattered Tome |excerpt = |text = A voluminous pile of notes and observations. Half diary and half research notes, these parchments have no clear order, if they ever did. At the top, someone has written "Observations of the Mysteries of the Frostback Basin, and their Hidden Connection to great secrets buried by the Ages." The Mystery of the Aqueducts (located on top of the aqueduct, near the shard found through the ocularum near Runa's first climbing marker in "Up and Away") After much reading, I know the Tevinter walls by the lakes were called "Aqueducts," which were Roads that carried water to their Forts of Stone. These aqueducts Drained water from the lower regions, but that is not the Whole Reason the Tevinters changed the land. Parts of the Basin have been Altered in the past, which one can see if they are of the right mind for it. There is only one explanation: paths of Mystic Resonance, or Mystic Lines, or "Ley Lines" run through the land! The mages in the hold deny "Ley Lines" exist, but they are Protecting Secrets of Fraternity, or else are ignorant of secret lowlander rites. As proof, Professor Whalen Vankin maps Lines of Power Across the Basin in his book "Ode to the Ordo Templis Royalis." He does not SAY so in the book to a Casual Reader, but certain secret signs left by the Professor to befuddle his Enemies point to it very Clearly, if one reads the text eight times. Secret Prisoners of Tevinter (located behind a locked cell door in the cave where Storvacker is held prisoner in "Storvacker Caged".) Long ago, this would have been under the water, until Tevinter drained much of Swamp Kuldsdotten to build this prison. Why make a jail so remote? For Prisoners they wished to Hide. Tevinter has Made War on Orlais many times, but I now believe there is also Secret War between them that the Common People are not allowed to see. This prison is a Remainder of this Secret War that continues in our time. I speak of Orlais' attempts to rouse the Snake Kings of the Earth against Tevinter's alliance with the Moon Men. This is explained in Ser Ycke's Pamphlets, of which I have read many, which explain things such as why the snake appears in Tevinter drawings, and how the Snake-Kings came to exist. (Crystals.) Did Moon Men have their Tevinter Allies keep the Reptilian Ones here, so they could interrogate them at their Leisure? None can say, but I will say yes as that would Fit My Theories. Secret of the Rockspit (located to the right of the trail marker while facing the lever.) The Rockspit is an island of Great Significance. Its sides are steep, but the top is flat, and there are pillars and a Dragon's Statue perched Proudly for all to see. Would Tevinters put these items here for no reason? Nay! I believe they were meant to be seen from a great height, for river and island would make a good landmark for a bird's eye. This island is obviously the place where Tevinter first Contacted the Moon Men. This would explain why the River was Clearly Diverted from its original path in the past, as one can see if they follow the old river banks! Did Tevinter use the Ley Lines to do this? Did the Moon Men fly? Do they look like us, only greyer? Much remains to be Discovered! The True Purpose of the Crater (after closing the rift at the Fortress Gate, circle around atop the ruin to your left. Jump down to the tent and collect the notes) Lord L'Rouche of Montsimmard once was Witness to "tremors that collapsed an old Chantry, along with a meadow, into a deep and giant depression." He blamed it on "the Fereldan Crown" using "dark magic to disrespect Orlais' superiority." The Orlesian was only half right, for I know now this was the work of the Serpent-Folk instead. If one looks keenly, once can see the Frostback Basin must have been manipulated by the hand of some Vast Thing. The crater in the Lowland Fortress was not the natural settling of mountains, but came to exist after the shifting of Something Below Ground! The Snake-Kings must be vast, and their movements powerful to cause the Earth to Quake with their moving. It is Clear as the Sky that Ancient Tevinter, along with the Moon Men, came here to make an Attempt to kill a buried Snake-King under the crater!!! Too many Signs and Portents are aligned to think anything else. Someone has sketched landmarks on the back of the papers: a crumbling Tevinter wall standing in a shallow marsh, an island in the middle of a river, something that looks like a Tevinter prison, and a small Tevinter outpost with a terrace on one side and a metal sculpture in the courtyard. }} Related Quests Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition codex entries Category:Jaws of Hakkon codex entries